


Healing time

by Shireith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Healing, M/M, Sheith69min, implicit allurance (barely mentioned), platonic kidge and heith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: (Sheith69min on Twitter | Theme: healing)After the defeat of the Galra Empire, Keith has a hard time as he's bedridden.





	Healing time

When Keith woke up in the middle of the night, it took him a few seconds to remember he was at the hospital. His head hurt, but he didn’t pay much attention to it.  
  
All he could think of was how weird things were now that the Galra had been defeated and Earth was once again at peace. No more travelling around the universe, no more fighting to protect the weak. Of course there still were things that needed to be readjusted, but they were finally safe. It was a strange feeling, but also a nice one.    
  
The problem was, while Earth and the whole universe prepared themselves to change for good, he had to stay in bed for a certain amount of time. There was nothing he hated more than just lying in bed and spending his time feeling useless instead of actually doing something.  
  
It hadn’t been more than a few days and he was already bored to death. How was he supposed to just do nothing? Moreover, how was he supposed to spend his free time?  
  
“Read,” his mother had suggested early that day.  
  
“Just… read? All day for God only knows how many days I’ll have to spend here?”  
  
“Watch TV, then. Your father showed it to me when I crushed here many years go and I found it pretty entertaining.”  
  
“Yeah, not going to work either,” Keith had replied.  
  
Thinking about it for the second time, he just knew it wasn’t going to help him. For most of his life, he’d been so dynamic and independent that he couldn’t just stay in bed for long. He needed to do something else. Something useful. Just… something.  
  
***    
  
The day after, Keith woke up to the sun rising, the sky colored in shades of orange and blue. It was a beautiful, quite morning.  
  
Maybe too quite.  
  
It was 6:00 a.m., he had the all day for himself and was already bored.  
  
He turned to the bedside table and saw three books on top of it. The first one was _The Shadow of the Wind—_ never heard of it. The second one, _Cloud Atlas_ —again, never heard of it, but, considering its name, it was funny his mother had picked it. The last one was _The Lord of the Rings_ , a classic he couldn’t help to recognize.  
  
_Where the hell did she find these?_ he asked himself while opening the third book—if he had to stay in bed, he may as well try not to go crazy straight away.  
   
***  
  
In the afternoon, his mother came visiting again.  
  
“Oh, so you like it,” Krolia said as she saw the book Keith was holding in his hands. “See? It’s not that bad.”  
  
“It hasn’t even been a week. Give me a few days and you’ll se if I don’t go crazy.”  
  
“About that… I’ve been thinking about what you told me and I figured it’d be nice to have someone to go grazy with.”  
  
“Hey, buddy!”  
  
Keith stretched his head over his mother to see Hunk and Pidge standing in the doorway. He smiled, happy to see them both. “What are you doing here?” he asked in surprise.    
  
“The doctor said we could walk on our feet as long as we didn’t push ourself too much, so here we are,” Hunk explained. “We were bored, too, you know.”    
  
“What about your families?”  
  
“They’re all busy, expecially my dad and Matt,” Pidge said.   
  
 “I’m busy, too, actually,” Krolia intervened. “Keith, I’m gonna leave you with your friends. I’ll come back to check on you later.”  
  
“Okay, mom, see you later.”  
  
As Krolia left them, Hunk and Pidge walked down to Keith’s bed and sat on it.  
  
“I see your mother took my advice,” Pidge said, pointing at the book Keith was still holding in his hands.  
  
“Oh, now I see why she chosed it. Well, yes, it’s pretty entertaining.”  
  
“I can’t believe you’ve never read it,” Hunk pointed out, Pidge nodding at his statement. “You really have a lot of things to catch up with.”  
  
“I’ll se what I can do,” he promised. “I love Boromir, by the way.”  
  
Pidge and Hunk glanced at each other.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Keith, you may wanna brace yourself…”  
   
***  
  
After the first day Pidge and Hunk had come by to visit him, spending all day in bed had become a bit easier. It’s strange how, when you are with the right people, time seems to fly. While they were still recovering, they would spend their free time just the three of them. As for Lance and Allura, they seemed to spend togheter more time than ever—Keith knew it because Pidge was quite of a big mouth.  
  
One of those day, they would all gather together and just do sick-people-kind-of-things.  
  
But, before it could happen, Keith received another visit. It wasn’t either his mother or Pidge and Hunk.  
  
This time it was Shiro.  
  
When he saw him standing in the doorway, Keith was both happy and surprised. He knew Shiro had a lot going on and didn’t think he would’ve been able to come visit so soon.  
  
“Didn’t expect to see me?”  
  
“Well, no,” he replied, smiling. “I thought you were busy.”  
  
“I am, more than I ever been. But I wanted to come by to check on you. So, how’ve you been doing?”  
  
Keith shrug his shoulders. “Still recovering. Pidge and Hunk will be out before me, as well as Allura and Lance, I guess.”  
  
“It’s remarkable you still haven’t gone crazy,” Shiro joked, knowing well enough Keith to be aware of his lack of patience.  
  
“What can I say? Doctor’s orders.”  
  
Shiro wasn’t surprised by his answers. After all, he knew Keith had grown a lot, and seeing the benefits of it on his personality was pleasant. “That’s all I wanted to hear. Just focus on getting better and you’ll be joining us before you can even tell.”  
  
“I hope so. Is Voltron still needed?”  
  
“It is, actually. But it’s better for us to talk about this another day.”  
  
Keith nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.”  
  
Then, a sudden noise interrupted the conversation, and Keith turned to his right to see Kosmo appear out of nowhere.  
  
Shiro was a little taken aback as he made a weird face and backed off. “He will never stop doing that, won’t he?”  
  
Keith laughed. “That’s what he does. It’s kinda of his superpower.”  
  
As his owner was still talking, Kosmo got to Shiro and rubbed himself over his left side.  
  
“At least he likes me.”  
  
“I don’t wanna break your spirit, but you should know Kosmo basically likes everyone. Also, Pidge already said she will take care of him in case I die—she was actually pretty amused. And then Hunk said what would happen if, after I die, Pidge died, too. In this case, he should be the one adopting Kosmo.”  
  
“So that makes me the third in line of succession.”   
   
“Well…”  
  
“Lance?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Allura?”   
  
“Coran.”  
  
“Fantastic.”  
  
Keith laughed. Then, for a while, they both stayed quite as they observed the sunset with marvel in their eyes. “The sky is beautiful today, don’t you think?”  
  
“I do.”  
   
   
   
 


End file.
